Love me 2 times (Before I go away)
by Jaime Hudson
Summary: "Does it matter where true love comes from... or what shape it may take... if really True Love?" A Classic Outer Limits story - inspired by the new Outer Limits episode, 'First Anniversary'. Story was requested/suggested by a FanFiction reader - 'retro mania' (Thank-You!)
1. Chapter 1

" **Love me 2 times (Before I go away)"**

Intro/Narrator: "Sometimes one finds Love just a few streets, or even a few steps, from home… Perhaps, one day, True Love may come upon us from quite far, far away… even from the distant and cold stars themselves?"

###

Arrivals…

Somewhere, in the inky dark skies high above Canada, a space probe returns to Earth… as a fiery meteor – out of control. The unmanned Russian Venus exploratory craft Kosmos 96 meets its unplanned end…

Also, from the blue-black night, just minutes behind that craft, follows another space probe – also losing flight control, and soon to burn and then crash… as a rumored UFO, nearby the small town of Kecksburg, Pennsylvania. It is the year of 1965… in the month of December.

Somewhere in the woods, just outside the town… an unoccupied, small summer cabin is soon broken into. Two mysterious, darkly-lit figures start to ransack the place (mostly a small kitchen, and one large room with a fireplace). One of the figures rifles through the small shelf of books and magazines… then stops to peruse the scantily-clad images – Earth females? – In a sleazy, men's skin-flick quarterly.

The figure shows several images in the magazine to their travelling companion. Then sends a telepathic thought to them: "Bingo! As these Earth denizens are often fond of saying, in the broadcasts of their medium that they call 'TV'…" The companion, lightning-fast, sends back a reply: "Yes… oh, yes!"

Nearby, in the woods, a hunter, having witnessed the earlier 'meteor' come arcing down, is turned back from his search for the object by two heavily armed military MP's. Frustrated, he heads back… toward his weekend cabin. Just a few steps from the front door, he sees one window pane has been shattered, and the door left swinging open…

Cautiously, he shines his flashlight ahead…

And he moves another step or two…


	2. Chapter 2

"Um… Hello, there?" came a feminine voice from behind the hunter by the name of Jess Walters.

Slowly turning around, Jess lowered his rifle, but shone his flashlight in the face of first one, then the face of the soon to follow second woman… both very lovely… almost like movie starlets from a dream!

"Hello, um…" (Quickly he cleared a suddenly frog-filled throat) "Can I help you ladies? Are you lost or something?" That was all he could get out, upon seeing two of the most beautiful examples of womanhood that he'd ever recall seeing… right there, in the flesh!

"Yes – we got, um, sort of lost… after our car ran out of, um… gas," said the blonde with the very ample chest, and hourglass figure. In fact, she could almost have been a twin of pin-up model Betty Brosmer.

The woman just behind her, well… she almost could have been a sister of another pin-up model – of Bettie Page. The hunter Jess, had a brief thought, but dropped it right away… He was a man – but a sincere, honest one. And to a fault, almost...

The hunter was naturally upset at the state of his infrequent weekend cabin… and he was quick to believe these two women, and their story that they had just come upon it in its current state, after wandering about in the woods awhile – just after leaving their disabled vehicle behind…

After some fresh brewed coffee there in the cabin, which was put to rights quickly, Jess agreed to give the two ladies a ride into town, where they could arrange a tow or get gas for their car…

###

Two months later, and after a brief courtship – Jess Walters was the proud, new husband of the blonde. And amazingly, his best friend and neighbor, Joe Carpenter, was soon engaged then married off to the brunette friend…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Jess, how are things going, with you and Lilly, lately?" asked neighbor and best friend Joe, over a cup of coffee at a local diner, after they both had finished off the usual morning breakfast fare…

"Great… no real complaints here… though, at times, she has some odd habits from the other women that I dated years before…" answered Jess.

"Yeah, it's the same with my Sally…" shot back a mystified-looking Joe. "Sometimes I get up in the middle of the night, and I find her in the kitchen, or the front porch, and she is just sitting there… staring up at the stars, all dreamy-eyed… And then, one star she was staring at, it just sort of blinked… not a twinkle like most stars… it really was bright for a split-second!"

"Interesting, Joe – I found Lilly doing much the same last weekend… When I asked her if anything was the matter, she just said she couldn't sleep, after a bad dream. And there's one other minor thing. I have looked and asked about what perfume she's been using – the same one since the night I found her and Sally outside my cabin. But she never will tell me, and I can't find any perfume bottles either."

"Wow, Jess! Though her scent is unique, not like Lilly's, I also was curious about what perfume Sally's been using. And like you I asked, then later looked for it when she was out shopping, but never found any…"

Jess Walters and his friend Joe Carpenter soon finished their coffee, and then they headed out to their respective day jobs – in separate departments of a local aerospace manufacturing firm, a sub-contractor and midsize company supplying important parts for the growing space program of the good old USA…

###

"Lilly, my Joe has been asking again about what perfume I wear…" spoke Sally to her Earth mission-mate.

A concerned look crossed Lilly's fine facial structure, but then it was gone. "Yes… my Jess has been asking me much the same… and about my night watches… on the skies."

"You think we should buy some French no-name brand perfume bottles, or make up something… from our own… essences?" said Sally, hopefully.

"Sure, Sally… that is a great idea. Before we came to this planet, our pheromones were something we never thought about. Just one thing to attract and keep our mates psycho-sexually attached to us. We did it, and do it now, without even thinking about it… Simply a part of our nature…"

A wide-eyed look then appeared on Sally's face then. "And Lilly, there is one more thing… about that. On our world, our scents only were meant for our mates alone. But I noticed that my scent seems to affect ALL Earth MALES! The gas station attendant; the male sales clerk at the department store; even a policeman on his motor-bicycle machine… They all sniffed the air curiously… then glanced or stared at me. A glance at them brings on the most 'naughty' smile. Makes me worry at times…

"This is a bothersome development, indeed, Sally… for when I applied for a secretary position, at Jess's aerospace company… the one boss that interviewed me for the job, back in his private office… well… he almost raped me!" a look of utter disgust now spread across Lilly's lovely lines.

After a long moment or two, Sally inquired: "Well, Lil, that is awful. A few times the looks I got from stranger males about town were that they had thoughts along the same 'idea', as that lustful boss you suffered... You think we should change to one of these Earthly toiletry 'perfumes', as they are called? I am willing to give them a try, and maybe it will end Joe and Jess asking what brand we are using, and seemingly also from driving the horny males we encounter crazy with our true personal aromas…"

"Yes, Sal – we should give it 'the old college try', as Jess is fond of saying…" replied Lilly, smiling now.


	4. Chapter 4

After finding secretary jobs, at a nearby dress making company with a woman office director, Lilly and Sally felt assured that their Earth mission would be a success. Also, thankfully, 'The Boys' had stopped inquiring about their choices of perfumes – once they had 'switched' to the least offensive ones they could find, to their very sensitive, and totally alien, olfactory sense. Their new chosen scents also seemed to stop the vulgar thoughts that previously had entered many a passing Earth male mind… Thank the Stars!

Innocently enough, 'The Girls', after nearly one Earth year of their 'marriages', had slowly, over the past months, asked more and more questions – about the work The Boys were involved in… and about the human space program. About how far it had progressed… and might soon go?

At first, Jess and Joe each thought it was wonderful, to have a wife take an interest in their job. To have women in their lives that seemed genuinely interested in them. And how hard they worked, in order to be able to afford their nice clothes, and an occasional trip to the summer cabin, or a small hotel near a lovely lake… Also, how lucky they were to have wives that did not mind working themselves!

###

At their company lunch break, over some nearby eatery cheeseburgers and root beers:

"Hey, Jess…"

"Yeah, Joe…"

"I had a thought… seems kind of dumb, but you know about us being in competition with the Russians… in space, and all?"

"Well, sure, Joe… but what you getting at?" asked Jess.

Joe suddenly looked very serious, then, in an almost whisper: "Jess… Sally keeps asking me more and more questions… about the stuff I do at the plant. And about what I think of the space program. About if I think we might get to the Moon, as Kennedy had said we would… and if we might then reach out for Mars... or, toward Venus?"

"OK, sure, Joe… Lilly now and then asks me much the same. What of it, buddy?" replied Jess, quickly.

"Well… You don't think… yeah, this sounds really crazy… but, our wives couldn't be… you know… spies or something?"

"Sounds very crazy, Joe… but, we really don't know much about their past lives… that's for sure."

"Well, don't get mad at me, Jess… but, last week, I made an inquiry… with an agent at the nearest FBI office…"

Jess then looked very cross at his friend and next door neighbor. But then it passed… "OK… So, what did you find out, good buddy… my old pal?"


	5. Chapter 5

The very next Saturday evening, after the late show on TV had ended and been replaced by the sign-off, then 'snow' – Jess fell asleep, entwined in Lilly's long, warm & loving, heavenly arms and legs. Her large and ample, oh-so soft breasts, simply the best headrest that any man could ever dream or wish for…

A few hours later, getting very carefully out of their shared bed, so as not to wake up Jess, Lilly went to pick up a book she had bought at a small bookstore in town. It was by a well regarded American author of 'speculative fiction' (sometimes referred to as 'science fiction'… or even just 'Sci-Fi' for short). The title had caught her attention, as soon as she saw the book cover: "Stranger in a Strange Land". She pondered on that title, and the brief description of the plot, on the book dust jacket side panel. "This story… sounds… almost familiar", she thought aloud to herself.

Meanwhile, on the soon to come quiet Sunday morning, there at the neighbors…

"Joe, I am sorry if I seem to be holding back secrets…" Sally pleaded with her husband, whom she secretly admitted to herself that she now honestly had cared very deeply about, for some time.

To his ears, and in her body language, and in his heart, he wanted to believe her seemingly innocent inquiries about his work, and of the slowly progressing space program. But he was long ago called a 'gullible nice-guy', by one too many past friends and relatives. But, never by his friend Jess…

They were sitting in their cozy kitchen, sipping some coffee. Suddenly, there came a loud knock on the front door. As Joe had guessed, it was the FBI agent… posing today as a 'friend' from his past, and here to try to pry out something… of Sally's.


	6. Chapter 6

Sally was certainly very clever, and way much more than she had earlier ever let on. Joe had fallen in love with her from the start, because, besides the near-starlet good looks, she seemed like a good and uncomplicated kind of girl… um, lady. Yup - she was light years beyond being a 'simple girl'.

The FBI agent, who pretended to be 'Sam', an old school chum of Joe's… had pretty much the same opinion. So much so, that he would soon contact his boss… and on up & up, all the way to Wash. D.C. Something was certainly smelling a tad 'fishy' in Denmark... and right there in parts of Pennsylvania too!

###

Over at Jess and Lilly's home, it was much more tranquil. Though they had an occasional little 'tiff' between them, both were generally happy… most days… and nights! Boy, oh boy – Jess certainly had nothing to complain about, in that… ahem… department, so to speak! Still very much in love, after almost a year together, and since the night they met there, at Jess' scenic & woodsy cabin - now employed as the once-a-month 'Love Nest/Shack'…

Lilly, a super-fast reader, finished off the book. "Wow! This Heinlein writes a great story, if a bit 'sexist'…

Soon after, Jess awoke to the sweet aroma of eggs and bacon wafting in from the home kitchen. He recalled how good a cook his mother and grandmother both were, but it was amazing at the way Lilly handled and prepared each meal. He asked once if she went to one of those fancy chef-type cooking schools years back, but she said "No – just lucky, I guess…" Sometimes it scared him – that he was the real Lucky One – and, like Lady Luck, it could all just up and vanish… some not too far-off day.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess and Joe were each busy working at the plant, on separate parts for a fuel valve on the next generation of rocket boosters. Though their work was very precise, they each had brief and occasional thoughts about their lovely wives, almost replaying in their heads like some kind of 3-D movie. But not like the cheap and often tawdry 3rd Dimension movies about 'monsters from space' that were screened now and then at the local movie house. No – these pleasant, softly playing mind images were always so… super-real!

###

Back at Joe's home, a long black sedan pulled up to the nearby street curb and parked, the motor soon shut off. Then, like some kind of tall & thin specters, two dark-suited FBI agents slowly got out…

Enjoying a rare mid-week 'holiday' day off from work there inside Jess' house, Lilly and Sally were sharing some lunch (as close to a 'home meal' as Lilly could manage, from the more dense and crude Earth-food materials). At the kitchen window, Lilly suddenly noticed the strange car at the curbside, and the two strange men that were walking up the sidewalk leading to Sally and Joe's homey domicile. Just then, she had a sharp thought-pain… one of worried premonition. She was mind-schooled by her planet's elders, many moons ago, and in preparation for her and her companion's mission here on Earth. Her training was kicking in – and, _lightning fast…_

Hearing Lilly's concerned thoughts telepathically… Sally got up and joined her in carefully peeking out at the two unfamiliar men, both in deep black suits, ties, hats and sunglasses, as they knocked on Sally's very own wooden front door. They did not look too friendly, like any salesmen that had often called in the recent past… No, and not by a far margin!

"This is VERY worrisome, Sal… we better pack our things, oh-so quietly… and… _Right Now_ ," Lilly thought.

Sally quickly nodded a somber… and silent… _"YES!"_ Both of them also shed sad tears... the saddest tears of their short, happy lives.

###

After making an adjustment to a complex machining implement, Jess (and, also Joe, at the far end of the plant where his work area was), had a split-second pain deep inside his head. It was like a killer migraine headache had just suddenly flared up – but then, a microsecond later… it was just as soon completely... _gone?_

Unknown to them, until they got off shift, and headed off to their homes – _so were Lilly and Sally!_


	8. Chapter 8

The two FBI agents drove up to the main home office. They soon were at a large and heavy wooden office desk, and then turned in a succinctly, and quite brief report… to their local station boss, now sitting at said desk, presently drumming his big & beefy fingers… on said 'report'.

"Jensen and Michaels… you guys went through Quantico… I've seen your certificates, a copy of which is on file here… But, what exactly… are you two 'Hollywood' cut-out agents… _Good For!"_

Yup, their boss was not too happy, that their trip out to a mid-sized Pennsylvania city had not bore any real productive 'fruit' (new intelligence). In fact, they had absolutely nothing. Nothing of any real substance... No, their report read more like a fiction tale. And not a very good one, either.

###

There wasn't even a 'Good-Bye' or quickly scribbled 'Dear John' note – from either Lilly or Sally. Jesse and Joe were equally heart-broken, when their wives never made an appearance at home, or in town, ever again…

They soon consoled each other on the long & too-quiet weekends, as sad and lonely friends might often do, by seeing who could 'out drink' who… Try as they did, it was near impossible… to 'Live'.

###

Some weeks later, at a phone, when she was on a short break, as a new Playboy 'Bunny', at the famous Chicago Playboy Club of magazine founder Hugh Hefner ('Hef' to his friends), Sally… here as redheaded Barbara, or 'Babs' to customers… quickly dialed a telephone number. She had promised Lilly not to try to contact Joe – but she missed him terribly… and her loneliness now was simply terrible, often feeling like a knife… a pointed and poisoned dagger… straight into her aching, alien, yet also very female heart!

Not far from her, Lilly – still a blonde, but changed recently into 'Eva' (a near-twin of actress Barbara Eden, of 'I Dream of Genie' fame) – seated yet another customer, at a small but friendly coffee shop type restaurant. After she had started, she often took up the cooking duties as well, when shop owner and resident 'Cookie' Tom was 'sick' – now and then. Word soon got around about her incredible gift, with making coffee that was miles from the usual swill, and breakfast or lunch offerings that tasted simply, "Out of this world!"

###

Being yet another, 'wet' weekend and early, quiet evening, Joe staggered over to the ringing telephone in his living room… and picked up the receiver. "Hello…" he garbled out, both solemn and morosely.

After a terse, brief, but utterly exciting conversation, Joe ran as fast as he could manage… under his present condition… over to his best friend's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Eva (Lilly) sat down and 'took a breather', as coffee shop owner Tom had suggested. He even said she "looked a bit green" and so very tired, and he honestly was concerned. For he learned that Eva was three times the cook he could ever hope to be. She was his real money-maker now that she had taken over the full-time cooking kitchen duties. And with her best friend Barbara (Babs) recently hired as the new – and very shapely – waitress, business was now really 'humming along!'

Barbara (Sally) had to quit her more glamorous, but barely better paying job at the Playboy Club, when no other man than Hugh Hefner himself had 'made a pass' at her lovely, red-headed, womanly charms. Honestly, she did not miss it at all, for she felt more appreciated by the simple and everyday type of working men and people that frequented the small but now elegantly decorated coffee shop…

The eatery was now a 'Bistro'. This all was mainly due to the previous efforts of Eva (Lilly), who started to make some calculated changes just before Barbara (Sally) had been hired on. And hired not a moment too soon…

For 'Babs', it would have been a 'big scene', maybe even a dangerous one attracting much unwanted attention to her, when Joe had stumbled in to look for 'Sally' at the Playboy Club. Because, one never knows if some well-dressed men there are just well to do customers looking for a good time… or maybe, FBI G-men… or even various and scary looking Mob types, there on their 'off-duty' hours. 'No Thanks!' Babs suddenly thought to herself. Just then Eva, looking more 'in the pink' now, turned to her mission-mate… and simply gave a big smile.

A moment or two later, a lonely and hungry man wandered in, and took a seat at an empty nearby table. It was Sally's onetime lover and much beloved Earth husband… It was Joe!

Even more incredible – and bringing a huge thump this time, to Eva/Lilly's heart – another man suddenly walked in from the noisy streets of Chicago just outside… It was Jesse.


	10. Chapter 10

Also just outside the café-bistro was a '65 blue Ford Mustang coupe, and in it were the two FBI men, that had trailed Joe and his friend Jess straight over from the Playboy Club. They had much earlier traced that telephone call by 'Babs' (AKA Sally), from the Club to Joe's home phone – which, along with Jess's home phone had been secretly wire tapped, soon after the two 'girls' had disappeared a while ago. A risky but necessary expense by the FBI G-men that had luckily proved to have been well spent…

Further down the street outside the small café, and unknown to the two FBI men, was a plain and unmarked white delivery van… inside of which were two of the practically unknown, very mysterious and eerily strange Men in Black. Even stranger was the fact that one of the 'men'… was actually a woman!

###

Jess and Joe each ordered a cheeseburger and fries, and two Cokes. Though she did not look like any girl he had ever met before, Joe had the odd sensation that the waitress with bright red hair was familiar somehow. Meanwhile, Jess had briefly glimpsed the lovely blonde chef working back in the kitchen, and he likewise had a shiver up his spine – a feeling of déjà vu – that he had seen her before. But then it hit him that she did seem to slightly resemble that actress from that TV show… about an astronaut that had found a lovely lady genie in an ancient bottle on a lonely beach. He could not recall the actress' name at the moment, but no matter… A quite beautiful woman, no less! He then flashed the chef a brief smile, just as she looked in his general direction. She soon returned it…

A minute or so later, as Joe and Jess were busy munching on their burgers, the two FBI men entered the café-bistro and took a seat at a small table nearby. Near enough to eavesdrop on the two men they trailed from the Playboy Club, but far enough to stay unnoticed. Dressed as tourists, they seemed to have been successful at blending in with the usual type of customers here in the now popular eatery.

Suddenly, the man and woman in black entered through the swinging café front door. Both Eva and Babs (Lilly and Sally) had a quick twinge of fear – which they felt almost like a quick jab to the solar plexus, much as one prize-fight boxer would deliver to his ring opponent. There was real danger here!

Time suddenly slowed… _and stopped_ … For all, but Eva and Babs – and the man and woman _all in black!_


	11. Chapter 11

Yes – the constant flow of Time had somehow _oddly_ slowed…then, _completely stopped!_

Jess and Joe looked a bit silly, if they could only see each other, now frozen between one second and the next, mouths open in mid-munch of the excellent cheeseburgers that Eva/Lilly had cooked up. And the two 'incognito' FBI men were likewise like stone statues, now caught in mid-slurp of their chocolate and vanilla shakes.

Both Eva and Babs stood stock-still, as the woman in black now took off her dark sunglasses and gave them each a stare that could freeze a rampaging rhino in mid-step. It was that cold of an evil gaze!

Her companion simply sat down in the booth next to the quietly 'frozen' FBI men, his eye-wear remaining in place under his deep jet-black hat. His face and hands were, like the woman's, very pale and sickly looking… almost ghostly white in their skin-tone color. A small device with a red blinking light, which he had activated a minute ago, he now removed from under his deep black coat, placing it in squarely on top of his café table. Eva and Babs quickly glanced at that device, and their blood then felt just as ice water… and as cold as the strange man and woman's very blank-looking expressions. It was the alien device that had stopped all the humans in the cafe, and those for several blocks outside, in their normal forward movement through local 'Time-Flow'...

Suddenly, the dark-haired and pale-faced woman, dressed all in black spoke: "Why, exactly, are the two of you female aliens… here… _on Earth?"_

Babs (Sally) was too upset to even open her lovely mouth, and she let Eva (Lilly) speak for them both – and, as Eva was their mission leader, it was the proper etiquette… After all!

Eva had come out and around from the entry to the kitchen, and now stood next to her friend Babs. She put one arm around Babs' neck and shoulders, to comfort and calm her nervous mission mate. They were more than companions now - almost like sisters.

"We came here only after an Earth probe had made a reconnaissance of our home world… Venus. Our elders needed to know what the capabilities of the humans to travel into near-space planets are... or will be… soon," spoken by Eva in a matter-of-fact tone, and as unafraid in her vocal patterns as she was able to manage.

As unobtrusively as possible and with her free hand, Eva now grabbed onto the bright green pendant that hung from a slender silver chain that she always wore around her lovely neck. Lightning-fast, she tore the pendant from its chain and tossed it toward the woman in black. A blinding flash of light engulfed and surrounded Eva and Babs – a protective force-field wall/shield. But, sadly, not a micro-second before the man in black, sitting at his café table, had shot off a reddish bolt from an energy weapon that he had been concealing there under the table edge, right until this fateful moment!


	12. Chapter 12

Babs, as lovely a red-headed woman as any an Earth man could ever imagine, immediately let out a low-groan – and suddenly slumped down toward the wood parquet café floor… greenish blood soon exiting her chest area. Her body-image control, like all her life signs now slowly ebbing away, lost its lock on her appearance as 'Babs'… she then quickly 'morphed' into the image of 'Sally', once the wife of her Joe.

Eva had already clicked on another small protective-weapon in her chef's apron pocket. The woman in black and her male associate both were now held in an energy 'body-lock' restraint – almost like they were tied up with invisible ropes. If it only would hold long enough here, by the gods of Venus!

The Elders had forbidden them to take any life, human or other… on their mission. And it went against Eva (Lilly's) personal code, to ever take a life – if at all possible. Now, with the woman and man in black unable to move, she got out a small vial, like a tiny perfume mister-sprayer, and gave them each a bit of the knock-out formula from her home-world… part of the few items they had hidden in plain sight of their former Earth lovers (and one-time husbands). As she then turned off the other aliens 'Time Flow' interrupter device (crushed under Eva's ultra-hard natural feet soles), Jess and Joe 'woke up', but not the others in the café, as Eva had given them each a small spray of the knock-out mist…

Babs, looking now as 'Sally', had only moments of energy left … And as her remaining life-force nearly was draining all away, Joe then went to her… now seeing his lovely 'Sally' for the very last time.

"I thought maybe I was a little crazy… thinking you were… a spy… can you forgive me – for not trusting you?" blurted out Joe, tears filling up his all-too-human and blue Earth man's eyes.

Sally smiled, even with the intense pain racking all her body… "Sure, Joe… Know that I always…Loved… You," she finally gasped out, slowly.

Just then her eyes closed, and she morphed one more time… to her native and true Venusian female appearance. She did not look too much different from before, other than her light-greenish skin, and a thin cat-like tail in back. Her real natural hair was still a lovely shade of deep red… or even a magenta-tinged color, with lighter color highlights. Joe held her in his beefy arms then… "Good-Bye – my Sally!"

Jess, nearby, even with the shock of learning what these two 'women' really were, felt great sorrow for best friend Joe, at the loss of a former lover & wife – though she was totally alien… to all of Earth.

Eva the chef, now also morphed… into Jess' lady love Lilly – right before his astonished eyes. A moment later, she morphed once more… than appeared just like alien 'Sally'… green-skinned, with a cat tail in back, yet she also had waist-long hair – still very blonde, much like the most famous starlets of Tinsel Town. And like her companion, she had a pair of slender antenna on her head, and ears that came to points, also a bit cat-like. But the overall 'look' and effect was so very delicate and lovely… even sexy!

"Jess – we came in peace, mainly to learn about your world. Our planet Venus really is a planet of Love, without any war for over ten thousand of your years… I am sorry if we deceived you… But we each did care for you – both…" she then let out tiny greenish tears, from her bright, emerald-colored eyes.

Attaching her pendant again to her neck chain, as the woman and man in black were knocked out for a short while, she then 'signaled' their return ship to come and transport them up… in one Earth minute.

"We must go home, now…" she said, her gaze turned downward. "Please, try to forget… me."

"You know that I can't… Can't you, maybe, take us with you? Take me? I have no family… no real reason to stay here," Jess said, a single tear in one eye now, as he very tenderly took her slender and green-colored hands in his.

"Perhaps… _Nothing is_ , after all… _impossible_ ," she replied.

###

Joe, though, still did have parents and a sister living… and a lot more 'Earth' living to do as well. He stayed on his home planet…

Though he, a few days later, soon missed his best friend, the brother he never had, very much… he was quite happy – knowing that Jess would be So Very Happy… as no Earth man had ever likely been before.

 **THE END**


End file.
